La Tigresa Negra ¿enemiga o amiga?
by melipupi
Summary: una nueva heroina ha llegado a ciudad milagro y esta captando la atencion de todos dejando que a manny le invadan los celos,al parecer ella posee mas fuerza que el mismo TIGRE solo que oculta su identidad ¿podra manny descubrirla? ¿seran rivales o no?
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridos lectores por fin la escritora favorita de algunos de ustedes ha regresado

Diclaimer: Por cierto El tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua…

(Pero me gustaría que me pertenecieran… El sueño de todos ¿verdad? XD)

(Aclaro los personajes aquí tienen 19 años, excepto Frida que tiene 18)

Un soleado día en la ciudad milagro se puede distinguir por la luz del sol una sombra negra con garras y cola acercarse poco a poco dejando notar así la figura de un joven con traje de felino,

Quien mas seria que el famoso EL TIGRE mejor conocido como Manny Rivera.

-rayos si no me apresuro llegare tarde!- decía alterado el moreno.

Una vez parado frente a la casa de Frida ya transformado con su ropa normal esperaba ansioso a su amiga con quien había esperado toda la semana para ir juntos al concierto de`` Las Cucarachas Picantes''.

-Manny se supone que llegarías a tiempo-le reprocha su amiga peli azul.

-lo se je je es que tuve unas cosas que hacer-dice justificándose.

-de acuerdo…¡sopes ya va a empezar el concierto Manny!-contesta exaltada Frida.

-no te preocupes esto es un trabajo para…- girando su hebilla da un rugido y dice- ¡EL TIGRE!-toma a su amiga entre sus brazos y logran llegar a tiempo al concierto, luego de eso como ya había obscurecido Manny debía lleva a Frida a su casa o su padre se pondría histérico (cosa que todos sabemos a Manny no le conviene XD).

-gracias por lo de hoy Manny el concierto estuvo estupendo-dice Frida mientras choca su mano junto con la de Manny.

-claro que si Frida…bueno nos vemos en la escuela adiós-dice Manny convirtiéndose nuevamente en el tigre.

Mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a su casa Manny oye la alarma de robo así que como todo héroe decide detener al causante de ese robo, para el seguro era El Oso por que casi siempre su mayor objetivo era el banco…pero nunca imagino con la sorpresa que se encontraría esa noche…

El Oso que efectivamente había robado estaba amordazado y todo golpeado con una nota pegada en la cara...Manny se acerco al Oso y le quito la nota, al leerla decía:

Querida ciudad Milagro:

Espero me aceptéis con mucho respeto y alegría ya que soy nueva en este lugar (por cierto no os asustéis pues no soy ninguna villana) esto que dejo aquí es la muestra de que estoy del lado correcto…bueno es todo lo que os tengo que deciros por ahora

Chao

Atte. La Tigresa Negra .

Cuando Manny termino de leer esto quedo sorprendido una nueva heroína o al menos eso aparentaba ser había aparecido y por lo que veía sus métodos de batalla eran aun mas fuertes que las de el o de cualquier otro héroe o villano…

-El Tigre ¿ahora tu bato?-dice el gigantesco villano que despertaba de su desmayo por tantos golpes que le dio la misteriosa HEROÍNA-ya me han golpeado bastante bato…esa señorita si que pega fuerte AJUAAA-decía el oso con cara de enamorado y a la vez dolorido.

Manny al escucharlo lo levanta por su pecho y le dice-¿Cómo era ella? DIMELO AHORA-dice Manny de forma amenazadora.

-tranquilo bato yo solo pude ver una sombra de una mujer gato…-dice el villano temblando por la expresión de Manny, el solo se limito a llevar al Oso a la cárcel.

Luego de eso salto de de edificio en edificio alejándose de la cárcel hasta que de pronto a lo lejos puede divisar una silueta como de una mujer que se movía y saltaba muy ágil lo que le dio la idea a Manny de que podría ser ella quien detuvo al OSO…

-oye espera ¡!-grito Manny lo que hiso que la silueta voltease y dejase ver unos brillantes ojos rojos como el mimo rubí que lo miraban con enojo.

Manny quedo impactado por tal acción por parte del sospechoso pero luego reacciono al ver que la silueta se alejaba con rapidez así que decidió seguirla (mala idea ¬¬) una vez perdido y buscando otra vez al misterioso personaje Manny decide sentarse en el borde de un edificio a descansar, estaba exhausto por todo lo que había hecho, pues no había parado de combatir villanos mas el concierto mas el estar siguiendo a un supuesto extraño, todo eso lo había dejado muy cansado pero entonces…la extraña silueta vuelve a aparecer tras el…

-veo te has dado por vencido…-contesta la silueta misteriosa haciendo que Manny se de vuelta en pocos segundos quedando sorprendido…aun que aun no podía ver la verdadera figura de la sospechosa.

-¿Quién eres?-dice Manny en un tono muy serio-si en verdad eres una heroína ¿Por qué no puedes mostrarme tu identidad?-.

La joven misteriosa da una pequeña risita burlona-por que mi felino compañero aun quiero que sea…sorpresa-dice mientras guiña un ojo y lanza su gancho garra hacia otro edificio obscuro-no te preocupes El Tigre no soy una villana eso te lo aseguro-se lanza y su gancho garra la tironea y desaparece.

Manny no pudo decir nada esa chica en verdad lo tenia intrigado…será que dice la verdad con eso de ser heroína o solo es un juego y la verdad es que es una nueva villana poderosa…si de algo estaba seguro es que tendría que decírselo a su padre y a su abuelo.

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado por cierto la TIGRESA NEGRA me pertenece jejeje es el único persona de esta historia que es mío jejeje bueno los quiero

Bye

Atte: Melipupy


	2. La verdad tras la historia

**Y después de tanto tiempo me he dignado a aparecer jeje,… naa la verdad es que andaba falta de inspiración u.u pero ya estoy de vuelta espero y poder terminar todas mis historias jeje **

**Saludos **

**Atte: Melipupy**

-¡Abuelo, Abuelo!- Manny entraba repentinamente por la ventana asustando por la sorpresa a ambos adultos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede mijo?- pregunta Rodolfo con un libro en mano mientras lo observa desde el sofá.

-así es, ¿Qué ocurre Manny?- respalda su abuelo, quien salía de la cocina con algo de comer.

-pues, verán… ¡HAY UNA NUEVA SUPER HEROÍNA EN LA CIUDAD MILAGRO!- soltó el moreno sorprendiendo se sobremanera tanto a Rodolfo que parecía ilusionado como a el puma quien obviamente hacia una cara de desagrado total.

-¿QUEEE?- gritaron ambos adultos al unísono provocando que Manny tapase sus oídos fuertemente.

-Ho, esto es grandioso mijo- comentaba Rodolfo mientras se paraba y caminaba hasta el.

-¿de que estas hablando Rodolfo?, es obvio que esa chiquilla traerá problemas- se quejaba puma mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando con reproche a su hijo, quien solo se dignaba a mirarlo seriamente.

-…-hace silencio y luego vuelve a contestar- sabes que me prometiste no volver a cometer un crimen… ¿verdad?-

-¡he! ¿Cuándo prometí eso? Jeje, no hay forma que un villano deje de cometer crímenes…- dice sonriendo de forma ganadora.

-¡me lo prometiste!- grito Rodolfo enfrentándose a su padre.

-¡sabes muy bien que nunca se puede confiar en las palabras de un villano!- protesta el puma.

-¡pero eres mi padre!-

-¡y tú eres mi hijo!-

Manny suspiro con pesadez, siempre era lo mismo, su padre nunca dejaría de confiar en las mentiras de su abuelo, y siempre que este rompe las promesas hay una discusión, el joven moreno suspiro con resignación, mientras colocaba sus dedos y daba un fuerte silbido aturdiendo a ambos.

-¡MANNY!- le gritaron ambos adultos mientras este retrocedia.

-esto, jeje… lo siento pero ¡¿A CASO ALGUIEN RECUERDA LO QUE ACABE DE DECIR?!- se cruzo de brazos mirando con enojo a ambos, mientras que estos solo agachaban la cabeza.

-lo siento mijo…-responde Rodolfo apenado-continua…-

-si, dinos ¿Quién es la señorita?, ¿es bastante hermosa?- guiña un ojo sonriendo pícaramente a su nieto mientras ese solo lo observa con extrañez, para luego agitar su cabeza de un lado a otro y seguir con la platica.

-bien, como decía esta Súper Heroína, se hace llamar La Tigresa Negra y…- Manny iba a seguir relatando hasta que fue interrumpido…

-¡¿LA TIGRESA NEGRA?!- exclama su abuelo sorprendiendo tanto a su hijo como a su nieto.

-s-si, eso dije… ¿p-porqué?- el tono de vos del moreno sonaba algo temblorosa, ¿acaso su abuelo sabría de algo?

-júrame que jamás serás amigo o entablaras alguna relación con esa mujer- esta vez, puma se mostraba bastante serio.

-¿Qué pasa papa? ¿Por qué no quieres que Manny ….-

-¡POR QUE VIENE DE LA RAMA DE LAS MAS SUCIAS Y TRAIDORAS MUJERES DEL MUNDO!-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- protesta Manny sin entender, a lo que el anciano da un suspiro cansado y se sienta en el sillón.

-bien, creí que este momento nunca llegaría pero me temo que debo advertirte… hace mucho tiempo atrás antes de conocer a la mujer cuervo, y la madre de Rodolfo, hubo una mujer extranjera… que me había robado el corazón, ella provenía de Argentina y su nombre era Melisa… nos conocidos durante un enfrentamiento… Melisa acababa de llegar de vacaciones a la ciudad milagro, cuando ese mismo día se me había ocurrido robar un banco el cual estaba a unos metros de ella, creí que seria otro día típico de mis robos donde no habría nadie que me pudiese de tener cuando de pronto…- hace una leve pausa lo que intriga mas a Manny y su padre-¡poom! – se sobresaltan por el ruido sorpresivo- un tremendo puñetazo se instauro en mi cara, noqueándome apenas con el primer golpe, obviamente me levante para pelear contra mi adversario cuando fue ahí donde me lleve la gran sorpresa de todas… una mujer con traje de felino, cabellos castaños ondulados y de fiera mirada roja, sostenía cargado sobre su hombro el gran saco de dinero que había robado…-

-¡No tan rápido criminal!, fue todo lo que me había dicho, mientras yo aun no podía caer en cuenta de que aquel hermoso ángel estaba arrestándome, sin pensarlo tome su mano deteniendo en siguiente puñetazo que ella quería darme y sin mas me declare…-

**Flash back***

-¡Ho! Que bella dama tan hermosa, acabas de conquistar mi villano corazón, ¿me harias el honor de casarte conmigo?- la mujer parecía estar estupefacta con tremenda declaración a lo que sonriendo nerviosamente se soltó de su agarre.

-lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder, mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más…-

-¿Qué?... ¿a quien?- dijo puma algo receloso y desconcertado.

-a la ley- contesto ella mientras le daba el puñetazo finalizando la batalla y metiéndolo preso, mientras se marchaba con su grito- ¡La Tigresa Negra!- y desaparecía entre la puesta del sol y los edificios.

**Fin del Flash Back***

-y después de eso, cuando Salí de la cárcel, intente buscarla por todos lados…quería saber sobre ella, pero ya se había marchado, terminando por romper mi corazón- el puma estaba que lloraba mientras Rodolfo se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

-ho, ya papa…- decía mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

-hug! Que duro…-murmuraba el moreno mientras se levantaba.

-¡Manny! Es por eso… que te advierto- dijo nuevamente puma reponiéndose, sorprendiendo a su nieto- si te enredas con la descendencia de esa mujer…terminaras lastimado…como yo…-

-si, si, ya lo que digas-dijo este mientras se marchaba por las escaleras.

-¡promételo!- exigió su abuelo.

-si, esta bien lo prometo- y con ello desapareció lo mas rápido que pudo-Órale nunca pensé que una mujer le pegaría tan duro…-murmuro Manny mientras se recostaba en su cama y miraba hacia el techo- Tigresa Negra… pronto descubriré quien eres y cuando lo haga, te enseñare quien es el tigre…- con esa sonrisa de triunfo se quedo dormido.

Al dia siguiente…

-Manny, despierta…-

-mmm…- el moreno se removía en la cama escondiendo su rostro en la almohada.

-manny…-

-…-

-¡MANNY!- el grito en su oído por parte de su amiga peli azul, lo había sacado de su largo sueño sobre saltándolo.

-¡HAAA! ¡FRIDA!- regaño Manny a su amiga mientras esta le saludaba sonriéndole divertida.

-sopes, si que tienes el sueño pesado Manny, un poco mas y traía a los perros de mi papa a despertarte- comenta la joven peli azul.

-jeje, si buen chiste Frida- se ríe el moreno.

-¿Qué chiste?...- Frida ladea la cabeza a lo que Manny solo la observa con sus ojos plenamente abiertos '' ¿acaso lo de los perros iba enserio?'' Sacudió su cabeza y se levanto cuanto antes.

-eeem… espérame abajo Frida, no tardo- dijo el peli negro, mientras esta asentía y bajaba con rapidez las escaleras.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos ya se encontraban rumbo a la escuela…

-Diablos, como odio ese basurero…- se quejaba la joven peli azul, a lo que su amigo moreno asentía.

-y que lo digas, además creo hoy comenzamos con historia para comenzar- comentaba Manny con un deje de fastidio en su vos.

-ha, genial tendré una hora de sueño extra- respondió Frida a lo que ambos amigos comenzaron a reír.

-jeje si en eso tienes razón Frida- y ambos continuaron riendo cuando a la joven peli azul se le dio por mirar repentinamente su reloj.

-¡sopes Manny! ¡Llegaremos tarde!- se alarmo esta a lo que su amigo hacia un gesto de terror.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Si llegamos tarde esta vez Chakal nos mata!- y sin mas girando su hebilla de El Tigre, tomo a Frida de la cintura se marcharon juntos y con rapidez hasta el colegio, llegando a tiempo.

Ambos Manny y Frida se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, suspirando con alivio de haber salvado sus vidas, al cabo de unos minutos, el salón se fue llenando, dando al fin paso al maestro quien apenas al entrar tomo aire y comenzó a anunciar la noticia del día.

-Buenos días alumnos…-

-Buenos días profesor Domínguez-contestaron todos al unísono.

-bien, antes de comenzar con la clase quisiera presentarles a una nueva compañera de curso, ella es extranjera y proviene de Argentina…-

Al escuchar esto Manny quien se encontraba distraído con Frida, se paro en seco unos minutos para luego voltear a ver al maestro…'' ¿dijo Argentina? , ¿Será ella?'' –mmm….- Manny se quedo expectante, esperando poder ver a la nueva compañera de clases.

-pase señorita…- dijo el maestro a lo que la chica obedeció, la joven tenia el cabello castaño obscuro y ondulado, sus ojos eran de un color marrón claro, su piel blanca y sus labios rojos como el carmín, y ni hablar de su figura, ella vestía una falda azul de jean, blusa de tirantes blanca con un corazón rojo estampado, muñequeras con picos, y botas militar, junto con unas medias blancas con dos rayas azules y una verde entre medio.

Tanto Manny como otros chicos de la clase, la observaban embobados por su apariencia, esta solo se limito a mover su mano, y sonreír tímidamente.

-Hola, a Todos mi nombre es Melisa, pero pueden llamarme Mel no es problema- una ves mas volvió a sonreír capturando los corazones de los jóvenes, del salón.

-bien, señorita gracias por su presentación, puede sentarse- ante el permiso del maestro ella diviso un pequeño banco justo al lado de Frida, el cual daba hacia la ventana, sonrió para si misma y se encamino con total tranquilidad hasta allí, se sentó y luego saludo a su compañera de banco.

-Hola, soy Mel un placer- le extendió la mano a la joven peli azul, que le correspondió y sonrió también.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Frida Suarez, pero puedes llamarme Frida, ha y este es mi mejor amigo Manny Rivera- dijo señalando al moreno que aun sonreía como idiota- he… Manny – Frida pasaba una mano frente a los ojos de su amigo haciendo que este caiga a la realidad.

-ha ¿Qué?.. – dice este mirando a su amiga.

-acabo de presentarte con Mel, tonto…- Frida se echo a reír.

-¡ha si!... soy Manuel Rivera pero puedes decirme Manny- dijo sonriéndole coquetamente cosa que a la castaña le dio risa.

-esta bien Manny, tu y Frida pueden llamarme Mel, no es problema- le sonrió.

-¡SILENCIO EN MI CLASE!- dijo repentinamente el maestro haciendo que el trio guardase silencio repentinamente.

-pssst…Frida…-la llamo la castaña en vos baja a lo que la joven de cabellos azules la miraba de reojo dándole a entender que podía oírla.

-Dime…-contesto.

-¿podría pedirte enseñarme la escuela? Es que soy nueva aquí y…-

-no es problema y después si quieres recorremos la ciudad – sonrió la joven rockera a lo que la castaña se alegró por ello y acepto gustosa dando un ''si'' con su cabeza, al parecer… seria todo un día de diversión.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Manny seguirá pensando que ella podría ser la tigresa negra? ¿Mel se hará una nueva miembro en la amistad de Frida y Manny? ¿Qué pasara después de eso?...esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo…

**Espero les haya gustado saludos y dejen rewers **

**Atte: Melipupy ;D**


	3. tras las garras de la tigresa

**Tras las garras de la Tigresa…**

Después de que la tortuosa hora de historia, diera su fin, los chicos ahora se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo, Manny estaba pidiendo el almuerzo para el y Frida (que por culpa del retraso no pudieron preparar sus almuerzos) mientras que su amiga peli azul conversaba animadamente con la joven extranjera de cabellos castaños, juntas parecían ser una futura promesa de mejores amigas, que nunca se terminaría…

-Ho, míralas, tan hermosas…Nuestro hermoso ángel de cabellos azules, esta conversando junto a un nuevo ángel de hermosos cabellos castaños…-

-si… ambas son una combinación completa de belleza…-

Diego y Sergio se encontraban escondidos tras un bote de basura, observando con binoculares, a las jóvenes que se sonreían y reían alegres.

-siento como si la nueva chica me hubiese robado el corazón…-comentaba Diego mientras era observado de fea manera por Sergio.

-de que hablas…esa chica podrá ser hermosa, pero…Frida aun es la mejor…-

-tal vez, pero la extranjera también tiene su encanto…-comenta orgullosamente el chico de las gafas.

-¡¿TAL VEZ?! ¡¿TAL VEZ?!- comentaba histérico Sergio, mientras le encajaba un puñetazo a Diego, estampándolo contra la pared-¡tu no puedes llamarte admirador de Frida! ¡Jamás!-

-¿PERO QUEE? ¡AHORA VERAS!- Diego estaba a punto de golpear al joven de cabellos azabaches cuando alguien se atravesó sosteniéndole el puño-¿he?- abrió sus ojos para observar que o quien le estaba deteniendo llevándose una gran sorpresa, Mel estaba observándole de forma enojada, mientras sostenía su puño con fuerza.

-será mejor que guardes la calma, o yo misma hare que te calmes…- la mirada seria y fiera que tenia la joven penetro duramente en el interior de Diego causando que este se quedara en seco, y se convirtiese en piedra, mientras que ella luego se apartaba y observaba a Sergio de la misma forma.

-y tu… ¡deja de andar gritando! ¿Qué no ves que molestas a los demás?- poso ambas manos en sus caderas sin dejar de observarlo.

-¡glup! Si-si…- contesto este de forma nerviosa.

-¡Mel!- esta se sobre salto y volteo a ver a la peli azul.

-ha, ¿Qué pasa Frida?- dijo mientras le daba la espalda a cierto peli negro atontado.

-¿Qué haces? Déjalos que se maten y ven a almorzar Manny ya trajo nuestros almuerzos- dijo la peli azul, tomándola del brazo y jalándola a la mesa.

-ho, esta bien…- Mel sonrió ampliamente siguiendo a Frida.

-¿t-tu-tu viste lo que yo?- comento ahora Diego arrastrándose al lado de Sergio.

-si, esa mirada estaba que mata…- dijo este en respuesta a lo que Diego asintió en silencio luego ambos se miraron por unos minutos.

-¡ME GUSTA!- gritaron los dos al unísono mientras se llenaban de corazones como dos idiotas siendo plenamente ignorados por todos.

En fin, al finalizar el día de clases, ahora el trio se encontraba recorriendo la ciudad Milagro, habían pasado por las churrerías (especialidad de Frida claro XD), parques, calles, y un montón de lugares mas… indicándole a Mel, ciertos lugares peligrosos y no tan peligrosos… todo parecía en orden y estaban por ir al ultimo lugar mas preferido por Manny y Frida…

-¡LOS VIDEOJUEGOS EL MAYA!- gritaron al unísono, señalándole a gran distancia a la castaña, un gran edificio Rojo, con una forma extraña.

-¿el maya?- pregunto con extrañez la castaña a lo que ambos asintieron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-si, los videojuegos el maya es el lugar con los mejores videojuegos de toda la ciudad Milagro- comento emocionada su amiga peli azul.

-así es, no habrá otro mejor lugar para perder el tiempo que ese- respaldo Manny a lo que Mel, daba una pequeña risilla.

-esta bien, ¡que esperamos!- animo la castaña mientras tomaba del brazo a ambos y salían corriendo rumbo al lugar de la diversión hasta que.

**¡BOOOOOM! **

Una pared, de un edificio de joyas estallo de repente, haciendo que los tres saliesen disparados contra un muro.

-haash…genial…-se quejo Manny mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a ambas chicas a levantarse.

-jajajajajajajaa ¡Nos volvemos a encontrar El Tigre!-

-¡SARTANA!- anuncio el moreno observando a la villana que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, Manny sin pensarlo un minuto mas se situó delante de las chicas para protegerlas- Frida, llévate a Mel muy lejos de aquí…yo me encargare de ella- dijo mirando por el costado de su hombro.

-¿Qué? Pero Manny- replico la castaña.

-Tranquila Mel, Manny es súper héroe no tienes por qué preocuparte- explicaba la peli azul.

-FRIDA…- la regaño el moreno.

-Vaya… veo que tienes a una nueva amiga el tigre…bien… que te parece si le doy la bienvenida…-dijo sonriendo de forma maléfica- ¡CON ESTO!- al tocar su guitarra, unos esqueletos bandidos brotaron rápidamente del suelo atrapando a Mel y Frida.

-¡HAAA! ¡MANNY!- grito Frida mientras intentaba zafarse.

-¡OIGAN! ¡SUELTENME!- renegaba la castaña removiéndose fieramente.

-¡noooo! ¡GRRR! ¡SARTANA ESTA VEZ TE HAS PASADO!- grito Manny fieramente, mientras giraba su hebilla- ¡EL TIGRE!- dijo con aires de heroísmo, mientras corría hasta la villana.

-jajajjajajaja ¿acaso te hice enojar gatito?- se burlo la villana mientras volvía a sonreír con maldad- bien creo que es hora de que escuches… ¡LA MUSICA DE TU PERDISION! MUAJAJAJAJAJAAJ- una vez mas toco sus cuerdas haciendo que unas manos huesudas gigantes atrapasen a Manny.

-¡no! ¡Manny! – gritaron ambas jóvenes.

-hasta aquí… ¡se acabó!, ¡ya has colmado mi paciencia!- Mel con gran fuerza tironeó su brazo, soltándose y girando la hebilla del cinturón que sujetaba su falda, convirtiéndose en- LA TIGRESA NEGRA-

-¿QUEEE?- expresaron Sartana, Frida y sobre todo Manny.

-je…-esta sonrió pícaramente, mientras corría con agilidad y velocidad, destruyendo cuanto bandido se le presentara- AJUAAAAAAAAA- gritaba emocionada mientras destrozaba con solo un pequeño movimiento de sus garras, todos los obstáculos que Sartana le colocaba.

-grrr…¡NO PODRAS ACABARME FACILMENTE PEQUEÑA! – volvió a tocar su guitarra, haciendo que otras manos huesudas, (como las que tenían a Manny) la atrapasen.

-MEEEEELLLL- gritaron Frida y Manny preocupados.

-jujujuju- se rio la villana pero… pronto su sonrisa se borro del rostro, las manos que tenían prisionera a la felina, comenzaron a temblar, hasta que se rompieron en pedazos, Mel se encontraba observando a Sartana con gran enojo, encajando sus grandes y penetrantes ojos rojos sobre ella.

-he..ejeeje era una pequeña bromita querida… tómalo con calma- esta al ver el aura peligrosa de la joven tigresa, comenzó a retroceder-

-no te preocupes abuela, ¡YO ME ENCARGARE DE ELLA!- una vos apareció tras las espaldas de La joven castaña sorprendiéndola, y haciendo que un tremendo escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo.

-entonces, te la dejo a ti ¡no me decepciones! – y con tocar por una ultima vez sus cuerdas desapareció.

-jump…no lo hare- este sonrió con cinismo.

-DIABLOS…- mascullo esta volteándose repentinamente, encontrándose con joven esqueleto, como por instinto retrocedió unos pasos- ¿Quién eres?-cuestiono esta con autoridad.

-Mi nombre es Django, un placer conocerle señorita- este se quito el sombrero haciendo una leve reverencia ante ella, la cual lo miraba confusa-

-hu?...-

-por favor, espero que disculpe mi rudeza…- este sin que ella pudiese previsto, toco su guitarra haciendo que otros esqueletos aparecieran tras de ella, y la aprisionaran.

-GRRRR… ¡EXIJO QUE ME SUELTES DESGRACIADO!-gruño La castaña a lo que el joven esqueleto, la observo perplejo, '' ¿acaso una muchacha lo estaba insultando? , a el… quien sembraba terror en las mujeres… ¿y niños? '' una retorcida sonrisa se formo.

-vaya, creo que me he encontrado con alguien muy interesante…- comenzó a acercarse a paso lento hasta ella, mientras que mel no pretendía bajar su fiera mirada.

-¡NO TE HACERQUES A ELLA DJANGO! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA PONER UN SOLO Y HUSUDO DEDO TUYO SOBRE LA TIGRESA!- advirtió el moreno con ira a lo que Django se volteo a mirarlo.

-¿o si no que El tigre? ¿Qué harás para detenerme?- contesto aun sonriéndole con grandeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-jeje… te equivocas…yo no pienso detenerte- contesto Manny sonriéndole con picardía.

-¿a no?- dijo la calavera mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-si, al menos yo no… ¡pero ella si!- respondió repentinamente.

-¿HAA?- abrió sus rojos ojos y al girarse, mel lo golpeo con su propia guitarra destrozándolos a ambos.

- GYAAAA!- grito aterrado este mientras comenzaba a hacerse polvo-

-jump! Eso es por haberme echo enojar y por tocar a mis amigos idiota…- esta se cruzo de brazos viéndolo deshacerse.

-prometo… que volveré…tigresa…negra…-y con ello se dio fin a su existencia (al menos por el momento).

Esta sacudió sus manos girando su hebilla, y dando un cansado suspiro- bueno… ya todo acabo…- '' ¿me pregunto si en verdad volverá?'' pensó la joven extranjera.

-Mel… ¿tú eres La tigresa negra?- la vos, aun atónita de Frida la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-hu?...- se volteo a observarla-ha…si…yo…-no sabia como decirlo estaba realmente nerviosa.

-¡GENIAL!- esbozo la peli azul abrazándola, mientras que esta se quedaba atónita al abrazo repentino, que al cabo de unos minutos termino correspondiendo.

-pues, pues gracias Frida- contesto Mel sonriéndole con dulzura.

-de nada, ¿verdad que es grandioso Manny?...-

-…-

-ha… ¿Manny?- La peli azul volvió a llamar a su amigo moreno quien solo permanecía parado observando a la castaña.

-¿ocurre algo malo Manuel?- dijo Mel, captando la atención del chico, este negro con la cabeza y algo cabizbajo, miro al suelo.

-Manny ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Frida esta vez, preocupada por su amigo, acercándose a él y situándose a su lado.

-ha… ¿Manny?- llamo Mel una vez mas al moreno, este levanto repentinamente la vista seria y enojada ante ella sorprendiendo a ambas jóvenes.

-tu…-dijo señalándola- eres familiar de aquella mujer que lastimo a mi abuelo…-

-¿ha, que?- dijo esta sin entender.

-¡MANNY! ¿Pero que estas diciendo?- lo regaño su amiga.

-no, tu abuela, fue La Tigresa Negra también…y ella y mi abuelo…- explicaba este a su amiga de cabellos azules.

-espera un momento…Rivera…con razón-dijo ella esta vez, golpeando el puño con la palma de su mano- ya se me hacia familiar tu apellido….- se acercó hasta Manny quien aun la miraba serio- ¿podría ver a tu abuelo?- pregunto con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿para que quieres verlo?- dijo el moreno mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado.

-¡MANNY!- regaño nuevamente Frida a su mejor amigo.

-pues, es por esto…-de su bolsillo saco una carta- por favor Manny, es importante…- dijo nuevamente la castaña mirándolo con ojitos de suplica, algo que desarmo la ''mascara'' que aquel se había formado, en realidad a Manny le hacia sentir mal tener que tratarla asi después de saber quien era, pero… era una promesa que le había echo a su abuelo y como todo Rivera, lo que promete debe cumplirlo.

-ash…esta bien…- ambas jóvenes se miraron y suspiraron.

Ya en la casa rivera.

-papa, abuelo, Ya llegue…-anuncia Manny, a lo que Rodolfo y su abuelo no tardaron en aparecer.

-que bien, mijo, que bueno que…- Rodolfo se queda en seco viendo a la nueva jovencita- ho, mucho gusto, soy Rodolfo Rivera, padre de Manny, es un placer conocerla señorita-

-mucho gusto, Señor Rivera, Mi nombre es Melisa, puede decirme Mel- le sonríe simpáticamente.

-pero que jovencita tan encantadora- le vuelve a sonreír.

-¡Manny! Tengo algo que decir…te…-el abuelo de Manny se queda en seco por unos instantes- ¿¡que hace ella aquí?!- dice señalando a Mel.

-es una amiga de la escuela de Manny papa…- contesta Rodolfo dándole una mirada de reproche a su padre por su comportamiento con la susodicha.

-disculpe señor, Puma ¿verdad?...disculpe por las molestias pero… en verdad tengo algo importante de que hablarle- comento con todo respeto la joven extranjera a lo que el anciano se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda.

-no quiero y no me interesa, nada que venga de esa mujer es bueno, así que márchate…y no vuelvas a acercarte a mi nieto ¿entendiste?-

-PADRE….-regaña nuevamente Rodolfo, pero luego se queda pensativo- espera… no hablar que ella es…-

-así es, es la nieta de mi antiguo amor- contesta puma, a lo que un pequeño silencio incomodo se forma.

-por favor, señor puma… si cambia de opinión por favor, lea esta carta…- Mel extiende un pequeño sobre antiguo al anciano, este lo mira de reojo pero sigue en la misma posición.

-ja… ¿una carta? ¿y por qué no viene ella a verme directamente, he?- nuevamente un pequeño lapso de silencio.

-pues, ella…no puede…por que…-

-¿Por qué…?- dice puma.

-por que ella esta muerta hace ya mas de un año, esta noticia impresiono a todos los presentes, mas a un al puma, quien luego suspiro y camino hasta la cocina.

-¿eso es todo?...- responde este con frialdad.

-s-si…- contesta ella bajando la mirada, mientras Frida posa una mano en su hombro, mirándola con preocupación.

-entonces, lárgate-

-¡papa! – Rodolfo esta vez da un grito a su padre quien ignoro aquello y se marcho- l-lo siento jovencita, veras…mi padre…-intento explicar Rodolfo.

-esta bien señor Rivera no tiene por qué disculparse…ham… ¿podría dejar la carta aquí de todos modos?- dijo extendiéndole el sobre de todos modos.

-claro no hay problema- Rodolfo tomo el sobre y se marcho.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor irme, ya es tarde…- la castaña se giro para irse.

-espera Mel…- Frida fue tras ella, dejando a un Manny un tanto…confuso, ella no parecía ser una mujer fría y despiadada, como la pintaba su abuelo, tal vez, su abuela no tuviese nada que ver como era su nieta, quizás su abuelo estaba dramatizando demasiado por el dolor se sufrir su primer amor…quizás…tan solo quizás… ella era diferente, ante este pensamiento el joven moreno se sintió bastante culpable, por tratar mal a su nueva amiga…y mas por un tema que ni a él le interesaba en absoluto (bueno tal vez un poco por la lastima que le tenia a su abuelo por su desgracia) pero eso no era motivo para perder una nueva amistad, este corrió hasta fuera de su casa, alcanzando a ambas chicas que ya estaban fuera.

-he…disculpen…-dijo este aun lado de ambas.

-Manny…-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo a lo que se miraban entre ellas y reían por lo bajo.

-esto, Mel…discúlpame, en verdad yo… no quería…es que yo…mi abuelo…ash…-Manny no sabia por donde empezar estaba tan avergonzado de si mismo.

Pero Mel pronto comprendió lo que él quería decir por lo que solo sonrió con calidez- no te preocupes Manuel, yo comprendo por que actuaste asi…-

-ha, ¿enserio? – dijo este sorprendido.

-si, ya no tienes de que preocuparte- le dio un pequeño y suave puño en el brazo, haciendo que los tres sonrieran de felicidad por la reconciliación.

-bien…¡¿Qué les parece mañana ir al nuevo puesto de churros?!- propuso Frida.

-mmm…no estaría mal…-contesto Mel.

-claro que si Frida- dijo Manny emocionado igual que ella.

-bien entonces… es un trato vamos a ser desde ahora con mel los mejores amigos-

-AJUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritaron los tres al unísono.

**Continuara…**


	4. Los huesos… ¿ahora tienen carne?

**Los huesos… ¿ahora tienen carne?**

Otro día soleado en la ciudad Milagro, los tres amigos se encontraban en la nueva churrería de la ciudad, sentados en una banca fuera del lugar, conversando de algunas que otras cosas triviales.

-mmm… ¡estos churros son los mejores!- exclamo la castaña, mientras devoraba con ansias aquel dulce manjar.

-tu lo has dicho – contesto Frida, a lo que atinaba a mirar hacia ambos lados- oye, ¿y Manny?-

-aquí estoy Frida-dice este apareciendo con tres refrescos, uno en su cabeza y dos en cada mano.

-ajajaja pareces un malabarista- ante el comentario de Mel los tres comienzan a reír, ahora las chicas toman sus respectivas bebidas ayudando al moreno-gracias…- es todo lo que dice la joven de cabellos castaños, mientras Frida hacia lo mismo.

En verdad todo estaba como Dios mandaba, nada de criminales, nada de problemas… solamente ellos tres gozando de su amistad.

-Oigan…-comenta Mel a lo que ambos la observan indicándole que le prestaban atención-estaba pensando, ya que ayer…nos interrumpieron, ¿Qué les parece si vamos hoy a los videojuegos el Maya?-

-¡claro!- exclama Frida saltando de su asiento.

-¡no podría haberlo pensado mejor!- apoya Manny.

-bien, ¡EL ULTIMO EN LLEGAR PAGA!- exclama la castaña mientras salía corriendo primera que ellas mientras que los otros dos estallaban en risas junto con ella persiguiéndola.

Una vez llegaron allí, Manny había terminado último, debido a que Mel se convirtió en la tigresa y tomo a Frida para poder ganarle al presumido moreno, ya era de noche y los tres tenían que volver a sus respectivas casas.

-bien…eso estuvo genial- comentaba Manny mientras se estiraba.

-si, Mel estuviste genial en ese juego de guitarra, aunque empatamos-

-si es verdad Frida jaja tu también eres genial en ello- sonrió con amabilidad.

Y finalizando la conversación, los tres se marcharon a prisa, antes de ser castigados por sus padres.

Al día siguiente…

Riiiiingg!

-¡Ho, no Frida llegaremos Tarde!- se alarmaba la castaña, al parecer esa noche había cambiado de parecer y se había quedado a dormir en la casa de la Peli azul.

-¡CORRE!- grito esta mientras tomaba de la mano a Mel, y la tironeaba con fuerza, en realidad solo estaban a una cuadra de llegar a la escuela, -¡RAPIDO!- seguía diciendo la peli azul, mientras que Mel intentaba acelerar el paso, por fin ambas habían logrado entrar a tiempo.

-poff…lle-llegamos a tiempo...espera un momento ¿y Manny? ¿No dijo que vendría con nosotras?- pregunto Mel, mientras observaba a Frida quien solo atinaba a levantar los hombros.

-¡ho! Ya recordé… por algo que había echo Chakal lo había castigado, por lo que tendría que venir aquí mas temprano toda la semana para limpiar el salón de clases…-

-ups…que feo debe ser eso…-

-y que lo digas, una verdadera tortura…-

Ahora ambas chicas, se encaminaban hasta su salón.

-mmm… ¿Qué nos toca hoy?- dice la castaña mientras observa en su volante con los horarios.

-creo que… ¡MATEMATICAS! ¡PUADJ! Como odio esa materia- se quejaba y berrinchaba la joven de cabellos azules a lo que su amiga solo reía por lo bajo.

-lo se, yo igual pero ni modo… tendremos que aguantarla un año mas…-

Suspira con resignación- si es verdad… no hay de otra-

Una vez que ambas ingresaron vieron como el moreno se encontraba molesto borrando la pizarra, no pudieron contenerse la risa por la semejante expresión de disgusto que este tenia.

-¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso?-cuestiono el moreno, mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirándolas con el ceño fruncido.

-n-nada, nada- contestaba mel tapando su boca para no seguir riendo.

-jajaja s-si…no... No te preocupes por nosotras….-

-…-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJAJJAJAJ A- las dos no pudieron mas y estallaron de la risa.

-ya… estuvo bueno…-Manny estaba que estallaba de la ira-¡CALLENSE!- les grito de forma fiera a lo que ambas se callaron enseguida.

-ho, vamos Manny no te alteres demasiado…- contesta Mel mientras se dirige a su asiento.

-si, tampoco es para que te pongas así Manito- Frida la sigue y se sienta al lado de Mel.

Suspira cansando- okey, me calmare…- camina casi arrastrando los pies, sentándose al fin junto a Frida-haaa…que cansado estoy- decía este sacando a relucir sus ojeras, dejándose ver su cara de sueño y agotamiento, ante esto ambas chicas siguieron riéndose por lo bajo, a lo que volvieron a callarse por parte de la mirada seria de Manny.

Pronto y sin pasar tanto tiempo el curso volvía a estar repleto de alumnos, el maestro como siempre, esperaba a que todos estuviesen en sus respectivos lugares.

-Buenos días…- saludo mientras acomodaba algunos papeles de su escritorio.

-Buenos Días maestro Gutiérrez…- contestaron todos juntos mientras este alzaba la vista y tomaba aire para hablar.

-bien, hoy quiero anunciar nuevamente tendremos a alguien nuevo… - ''vaya, este año esta lleno de chicos nuevos'' pensaba el sujeto mientras aclaraba su garganta para continuar- su nombre es… Diego Django, por favor pasa…-

-¿DIEGO DJANGO?- exclamo el trio, de Manny, Frida y Mel, mientras se miraban con preocupación y esperaban expectantes a que este se presentara, tanto Manny como Mel comenzaron a prepararse por si algo pasaba.

-Buenas tardes a todos….- dijo un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos, este llevaba su cabello atado con una pequeña coleta, y un flequillo al costado, mientras que vestía con la típica ropa que el original esqueletito utiliza.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron atónitos… no podía ser ese aquel esqueleto, eran realmente opuestos, aun así aquella sensación extraña no desaparecía, mientras el joven seguía presentándose, no dejaba de mirar a la joven castaña, con aires de rencor y odio, lo que ponía incomoda a la joven felina.

-diablos, este tipo me pone de los nervios- murmuraba mientras recostaba su cabeza en su banco y la anidaba con sus brazos.

-cálmate Mel, tal vez sea nuestra imaginación…- intentaba calmarla Frida mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

-mmm…no lo se Frida este tipo me trae un mal presentimiento también…- decía Manny mientras lo observaba de forma desafiante y seria.

Cuando se termino de presentar este camino hasta su asiento, por mala suerte este se encontraba en frente de la peli castaña, quien por cierto maldecía a sus adentros la gran mala suerte que tenia.

-jujujuju…te dije que volvería…- musito el joven a lo que solo Mel lo pudo oír abriendo sus ojos plenamente.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Sería realmente Django? ¿Cómo habría logrado revivir? ¿Llevara a cabo su venganza o solo tiene un motivo oculto? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo…

**Gracias por leer **

**Los quierooo**

**Atte : Melipupy ;D**


	5. D-Django ¡ME EXASPERAS!

**D-Django ¡ME EXASPERAS!**

**Flash back***

_Cuando se termino de presentar este camino hasta su asiento, por mala suerte este se encontraba en frente de la peli castaña, quien por cierto maldecía a sus adentros la gran mala suerte que tenia._

_-jujujuju…te dije que volvería…- musito el joven a lo que solo Mel lo pudo oír abriendo sus ojos plenamente._

**Fin del flash back***

A Mel no dejaba de rondarle aquel recuerdo por la cabeza, era como si su cerebro estuviese empeñado en perturbarla todo el maldito día.

-¡DIOS!...-expreso en medio de la clase, que hacia 15 min. Había comenzado y ella ni cuenta que se había dado, D-jango solo sonrió, divertido por su actitud.

Todo mundo estaba observándola a lo que Mel se comenzó a encoger intentando aguantar la vergüenza, su cara estaba realmente roja.

-señorita Juárez, ¿esta usted bien?- dijo el maestro mientras se recargaba en su escritorio y enarcaba una ceja, observándola con extrañez.

-s-si, gracias, Disculpe por las molestias profesor- contesto la joven castaña saliendo de su vergüenza y fingiendo una dulce sonrisa, este suspiro y prosiguió con su explicación. ''diablos, maldito esqueleto, me ha hecho perder los estribos… ¡hug! ¡Como lo odio!'' pensaba mientras anotaba lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra.

Mientras tanto Mel era observada por aquel joven de ojos rojos, quien aun no paraba de sonreír con malicia, le divertía mucho que aquella chica actuara tan exageradamente, además le llamaba un poco la atención de como podría ser capaz de cambiar sus expresiones tan rápido ''je…por fin tengo algo divertido que hacer'' pensó y volvió su vista hacia el frente.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg g!

-ha… bien la clase termino- comento Mel mientras se estiraba y daba un pequeño bostezo- creí que se me quemaría el cerebro con tantos cálculos…- dijo mientras posaba una mano en su cabeza con cansancio.

-seeh… un verdadero aburrimiento…- comento el moreno quien solo atinaba a poner los pies sobre la mesa de su asiento e inclinarse un poco hacia atrás con los brazos detrás de su nuca.

-¡sopes!- expreso de repente la peli azul, llamando abruptamente la atención de ambos jóvenes que la observaban asustados y preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa Frida?- preguntaron ambos a lo que la chica peli azul, les sonrio.

-¡MAÑANA SERA EL CONCIERTO DE LAS CUCARACHAS PICANTES!- grito emocionada a lo que ambos Manny y Mel se miraron y suspiraron aliviados, para luego unirse a la emoción de su amiga de googles rojos.

-¡eso es estupendo Frida! Pero…- comento Manny- no tenemos las entradas… de seguro ya se agotaron, rayos… -

-mmm…yo no me preocuparía por eso Manny-contesto Frida a lo que Manny levanto la vista extrañado, para luego sorprenderse por los semejantes boletos que su amiga le estaba por poco refregando en la cara.

-¡FRIDA ERES GENIAL! ¿Cómo los conseguiste?- pregunto el moreno tomando los tres boletos y contemplándolos con adoración, por poco y se le caía la baba.

-em… ¿las cucarachas picantes?- pregunto Mel a lo que ambos amigos la observaron como si fuese de otro planeta -¿Qué?...- pregunto esta mirándolos sin entender nada.

-¿M-mel…no conoces a las cucarachas picantes?- pregunto atónita Frida.

-no…- contesto ella con simplicidad.

-¿de verdad?- esta vez pregunto Manny.

-sip… no conozco esa banda…-expreso la peli castaña mientras elevaba sus hombros, a lo que Manny y Frida se miraron por unos segundos.

-¡DEBES VENIR CON NOSOTROS!- gritaron mientras la tomaban cada uno de un brazo y la sacaban fuera del salón.

-e-esperen… ¡¿Qué-QUE HAY DE LA ESCUELA?!- gritaba la castaña siendo ya arrastrada a las afueras del colegio, esta pregunta paralizo a ambos jóvenes.

-tienes razón…- dijo Frida.

-mmm… ni modo creo que tendremos que esperar para llevarla a una tienda de cd's y hacer que los escuche…-propuso el joven moreno, ambas jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo y volvieron, mientras todo esto era escuchado por cierto muchacho de ojos rojos.

-jujujuju, prepárate Tigresa… tengo la mira puesta en ti…- murmuro mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

Ya era de noche, Mel se encontraba en su cuarto recostada en su cama, estaba exhausta, puesto que sus respectivos amigos la habían llevado de una disquería a otra buscando nuevas canciones de aquella banda, aunque para ella ese cansancio valió la pena, ya que al menos se había divertido un rato y había conocido a una nueva banda que admirar.

-ash… ya solo queda dormir para mañana comenzar con la diversión nuevamente- sonrió para si, y dando unas palmadas la luz se apagó y ella quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente….

-Si, Frida no te preocupes…ha, ¿Qué?, si, si, estaré allí en unos minutos…-la joven castaña hablaba con la peli azul por celular, mientras corría de un lado a otro buscando que ponerse- bien, estaré allí en 10 min. ¿Vale?... ok, nos vemos Frida- corto el móvil mientras se disponía a seguir hurgando en su armario- ¡MALDISION NADA AQUÍ ESTA BUENO!- expreso histérica, hasta que pasado unos minutos opto por vestir, una playera negra que descubría uno de sus hombros, junto con unos shorts de jean negros y unas medias negras largas, junto con unas converse negras, y para darle un toque final se dejo el cabello suelto y uso sus muñequeras de picos.

-ok, esto no puede estar tan mal…-sonrió mirándose al espejo luego al ver su reloj de muñequera tomo su mochila y salió disparada para el concierto- diablos, no puedo llegar tarde- sin mas miro su cinturón, con las iniciales ''TN'' y suspiro-bien… todo sea por el concierto…- y al decir esto giro u hebilla, transformándose y comenzando a correr mas rápidamente entre los edificios.

Mientras tanto…

-relájate Frida, ella estará aquí en 10 minutos- decía Manny mientras intentaba calmar a la peli azul que no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados preocupada.

-no, Manny, esos 10 minutos ya pasaron, ¿y si un villano le hizo algo?, y ¿si esta en problemas?-tomo a su amigo de las solapas acercándolo a ella -¿Y SI….-

-hola chicos- la vos de Mel, hizo que Frida se para en seco-hee… ¿esta todo bien aquí?- dijo enarcando una ceja y acercándose a ellos.

-¡MEEEEEEEEL!- la peli azul se lanzo sobre ella, abrazándola con efusividad.

-ash…gracias al cielo, viniste a tiempo, Frida ya empezaba a enloquecer – decía el moreno mientras se arreglaba sus ropas, para luego quedarse callado ante la fiera mirada de la muchacha rockera.

-F-Frida…n-no p-puedo respi..rar…- decía esta mientras intentaba liberarse, Frida al darse cuenta de esto la soltó enseguida.

-ups, lo siento jeje, me deje llevar –

-esta bien no es problema…-

-bueno, chicas ¿Qué dicen?...¿entramos?- pregunta Manny a lo que ambas terminan su conversación y entran al lugar- por cierto Mel… te has venido muy bonita- la elogia Manny, a lo que ella corresponde con una sonrisa y sigue caminando hasta los asientos, Frida no sabia por que pero aquella acción de su amigo con la castaña le había incomodado un poco.

En fin, el concierto pronto dio inicio, y los tres comenzaron a disfrutar de la música, la emoción y los gritos, todo estaba tan estupendo que termino rápido para desgracia de los tres.

-vaya, que rápido que termino todo…- se quejaba Mel, mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies.

-seeh, y que lo digas….- contesto el moreno, mientras que Frida solo asentía y se quedaba callada, en verdad no lo entendía, había disfrutado y todo, pero esa molestia que sintió desde el principio del concierto, no la dejaba en paz.

-¿ocurre algo Frida?- pregunto Mel, mientras ambas quedaban atrás de Manny quien parecia estar distraído.

-ha… ¿Qué?, si mel jeje no te preocupes estoy bien…- contesto fingiendo una sonrisa, a lo que Mel, capto su mentira en segundos.

-Frida, enserio tu…-

-¡PREPARATE EL TIGRE! ¡Yo el Dtor. Chipotle hijo te venceré! – una vos extraña y chillona se escuchaba desde atrás, al voltearse los tres, observaron, que había un gran monstruo de Guacamole sonriéndoles de forma macabra mientras que a su lado estaba Chipotle, riéndose de forma maniática.

-¡EL DOCTOR CHIPACHOLE! NUNCA ME GANARAS- expreso Manny, mientras giraba su hebilla- ¡EL TIGRE!- grita mientras se va acercando a el para darle una paliza.

-grrr…. ¿cuantas veces debo decírtelo? Es… ¡CHIPOTLEEEEE! ¡MOUNSTRUO DE GUACAMOLE, A ELLOS!- ordena este a lo que el monstruo obedece y comienza a pelear contra el.

-Frida quédate aquí…- dice mel mientras gira su Hebilla y se convierte en…-¡LA TIGRESA NEGRA!- y con aquel grito de victoria, se lanzo a luchar contra el monstro- MANNY… YO LO DISTRAERE, TU VE POR EL DOCTOR JALAPEÑO…-dice mel.

-entendido…-contesta el moreno marchándose.

-¡QUE ES CHIPACHOLE!...perdón, es decir… ¡CHIPOTLEEE!- grita nuevamente el villano.

-jeje… muy bien doctor condimento….es hora de aprender una lección de EL TIGRE- Manny le metió un puñetazo al villano comenzando a darle una buena paliza.

La batalla duro una hora hasta que ambos terminaron exhaustos y todos sucios.

-Bien, creo que eso fue todo- comento la castaña sacudiendo sus manos, caminando hasta sus amigos- ¡ho! Miren la hora ¡es tarde!, debo irme… adiós chicos nos veremos mañana….-y sin decir mas salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ahora se encontraba corriendo apresurada saltando entre edificios, se detuvo en un callejón, estaba demasiado cansada, así que decidió tomar un poco de aire.

-vaya, vaya…. Pero que sorpresa, me e encontrado una gatita-

''esa voz'' pensó, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa y girándose hacia el lugar de donde provenía la vos-¿Qué quieres Django?- pregunto seriamente, su vos sonaba dura y fría.

-guau… que frialdad… mmm, me gusta, al menos eres mas interesante que ese estúpido de el tigre- contesta entre risillas perversas.

-te he dicho…que me digas que rayos quieres…- vuelve a esbozar la joven de la misma forma.

-calma, no hay por que ser tan sádicos ¿o si?- dice mientras camina fuera de las sombras descubriéndose en su forma humana.

-mira…-suspira cansada- si no tienes nada que decir, entonces desaparece, no tengo tiempo para idiotas como tu- la felina aparto su vista bruscamente mientras le daba la espalda.

-juju, gatita, te has olvidado de algo muy importante-dice haciendo una pausa, luego continua- nunca darle la espalda a un villano- con estas palabras toco su guitarra.

-ha… ¿Qué? ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS!-unos esqueleto bandido salieron repentinamente del suelo, atrapándola de pies y manos-¡SUELTENME! ¡ME DAN ASCO!- grito la castaña removiéndose como podía.

-¿asco?- dijo este enarcando una ceja- querida… todos los humanos tienen un esqueleto dentro… ¿Cómo puede darte asco algo tan natural?- su risa malvada se acrecentaba, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-eres un maldito…en cuanto salga de aquí Django ¡te juro que…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me juras?- dijo este seriamente, apareciendo delante de su rostro casi a pocos centímetros de distancia, esto había sorprendido de sobremanera a Mel, haciendo que se sonrojada de golpe, al darse cuenta del peligro sacudió su cabeza saliendo de su trance.

-te juro…-prosiguió.

-¿si?- vuelve a decir este sonriéndole con maldad.

-¡TE JURO QUE TE DESTROZARE! ¡Y ACABARE CONTIGO HASTA HACERTE POLVO MALDITO BASTARDO!- grita esta de repente en el rostro del ajeno- y además tu…- la chica no dejaba de insultarlo, el dio un suspiro rodando los ojos.

''cállate ya… que molesta'' pensaba el joven esqueleto, hasta que una idea perversa paso por su mente, y sin mas la beso, ''genial, ¡funciono!'' volvió a pensar sonriendo para sus adentros sin separarse de los labios de la chica, esta estaba con sus ojos abiertos como platos, sentía asco, nauseas, desesperación… ternura…un momento ¡¿TERNURA?!, esta hizo un poco mas de fuerza soltándose del agarra de uno de los esqueletos destrozándolos, mientras le metía un puñetazo a Django en el estomago.

-¡HUG!- este callo de rodillas al suelo, ahora que él estaba convertido en ser humano, le era difícil, soportar los golpes en su cuerpo- m-malita…-dijo este casi sin aire mientras levantaba la vista levemente mirándola con odio.

-jump…te lo tienes merecido ¡maldito pervertido!- se limpio la boca y se marcho corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo. ''M-MA-MALDITO DJANGO ¡ME EXASPERAS!'' pensó mientras se perdía en lo obscuro de la noche.

Continuara…

¿Qué ocurrirá con Mel? ¿Y Frida? ¿Que pasa con ella? ¿Django se atrevió a besarla a propósito o tenia un motivo oculto para ello?...

Jeje gomen por la tardanza tuve que rendir, un examen pero YA ESTOY LIBRE ahora mis vacaciones acaban de empezar wiiiiiiiiiiiii

Una vez mas gracias por leer mi fic

Besitos

Atte: Melipupi


End file.
